


Second Time

by GankingMonsters (FireHawke), tarnishedxhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kink, Bottom!Cas, Gracesplosion, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHawke/pseuds/GankingMonsters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedxhalo/pseuds/tarnishedxhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have always had a difficult relationship. For the first time everything seems to have smoothed out. They've realized their feelings, made amends, and started a new phase in their relationship. The two had been taking it slow...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-set from a Tumblr alternate-verse shared with GankingMonsters, who is the Dean to my Cas. After the tumultuous event with Castiel and the Leviathans disappearing into the lake, the angel in question crawls back out with memories but more close to mental!Cas than anything, not to mention his grace was seriously tainted with Leviathan. After a period of very questionable behavior (Leviathan hunger, violent outbursts and a torrid affair with a demonic Dean) he managed to find himself and seek out the Dean he once pulled out of the flames of hell.
> 
> They've been together for a short period of time, and this is their first sexual encounter.

God knew where Cas ended up with his pets. One would guess that the wayward angel had an affinity for animals, but the somewhat exotic nature of every found pet was almost shocking. “Can I bring the elephant?”

Dean and Castiel had been living together for only a short while— short enough that he still found amusement in the nearly daily attempts of the angel to try and convince him to let him keep some animal or another. He chuckled. “No, Cas. No elephants.” Castiel only responded with a pout, cradling the mammal in his arms. “But Dean, I already have a jaguar... the elephant has no place to stay.” The two had only recently found each other after Castiel’s _episode_ with the lake, but even so it was long enough for the other to have acquired a housecat. A very _large_ housecat.

What with Dean’s allergy he’d found her another location to live, but he still made sure to feed and take care of her everyday. “Cas, send the elephant back into the world. I have no room for an elephant.” Dean knew when he had to get stern, his tone gaining a warning edge, hands on his hips “But he _came_ to me and gave me a _love_ note! I cannot just send him out alone and defenceless, he’s just a baby!” With that little tidbit of information it was highly likely he’d picked up the elephant in some street show where they used animals to wheedle money out of people.

While yes, being Castiel’s coddled pet was likely a far better position than crowds and scams, a cabin in the woods wasn’t exactly an ideal place for an elephant. Dean shook his head, letting out another amused laugh at their current argument. “He’ll be fine, Cas. If you want, you can go and drop him off in a herd in Africa. He’ll fit right in with the other elephants and they can take care of him.”

Castiel attempted to sway Dean with a pout, complete with puppy eyes he’d most likely learned from Sam. “...But he’s mine…..” He whined, lip quibbling. He never liked the idea of setting an animal free when he couldn’t be assured of his safety. “And where exactly am I supposed to get the money to feed an elephant? And what happens when he grows up, Cas? I don’t have room for him.” Dean reasoned, gesturing around the room. It was most definitely not big enough to store such a large pet. “I can bring food. But he’s cute and loveable. I named him Casper. Casper the friendly Elephant.” Cas smiled hopefully, even if he knew from the hunter’s expression this particular cause was already lost.

“Cas, go put Casper in the wild. It’s what he needs. He needs to be with his own kind.” Castiel sighed. “But…” He trailed off, already knowing the argument was over. “Cas, do you keep lambs with tigers? No. You don’t keep elephants with humans.”

Castiel sighed, dejected. “Fine.” He knew it’d been a longshot anyway. So he patted Casper’s head and they both vanished in a flutter of wings.

It didn’t take long for the angel to return, sans new pet and looking rather dejected. It was possibly because of this that Dean pressed a kiss to his mouth as he walked by, disappearing around the corner towards the kitchen.

Castiel hadn’t been expecting to receive a kiss so suddenly, especially when he hadn’t been expecting it. Being the victim of a surprise smooch was only proven more jarring by the fact that those lips had retreated nearly as quick as they’d come. “Dean?” He asked, and started forwards after a vaguely shocked pause. “Come back, where are you going?” Dean rarely left without a word after a kiss, and it was disconcerting.

Cas barely reached the corner when Dean reappeared, his freckled cheeks burning with a blush “Hiya Cas.” He murmured sheepishly. How else could Castiel respond but by hugging his arms around the other’s neck and smiling in return. “Hello Dean.” He answered softly.

“Hey, Cas. Uh, sorry ‘bout that… I was kinda you know…” Castiel huffed a soft laugh and shook his head, nudging their noses together. “No need to apologize.”

Dean smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Cas.” Castiel tipped his head to one side, fiddling with the other’s collar affectionately. “You’re welcome…” His voice faded as a thought occurred, and he pulled back, tugging arms off of Dean, a worried frown marring his features. “…Unless you were apologizing because you did not want to?”

“What?” Dean hastened to ask. “No of course I wanted to. I was apologizing for coming out of nowhere with it… and for scurrying off like I did.”

Castiel’s frown faded, but his expression remained worried. “Oh.” A pause. “Why did you?”

Dean shrugged, chewing on his cheek as he looks down, mumbling in a sheepish voice. “Firs’ time kissin’ when it’s not dark out. Didn’ know if it was allowed.”

Dean always knew how to charm him out of his concerns. His smile returned, and Cas tangled his fingers behind his back; swayed from side to side, his gaze dropping to watch his coat flutter. “Whether it is dark or light outside is of little consequence. I would not discourage your advances.” He admitted shyly.

Encouraged by Castiel’s response, Dean suddenly changed, his body language relaxing as he smirked. “So… Cas… you wanna fly us back to my place so that we could warm up my bed?”

Cas tilted his head at the sudden change in demeanor but bobbed his head in a nod oblivious to Dean’s implication. “If you think it is cold.” He replied mildly. He cared about his hunter’s well being after all, he would hate for the other to get sick because he felt cold.

Dean wasn’t the most subtle tool in the shed, but that was probably a good thing. Subtlety wasn’t something Cas picked up on easily. So he licked his lips and hummed mock-thoughtfully. “And if I said that my body was cold… would you come warm  _me_  up? Maybe with that hot mouth of yours?”

True to form, Castiel merely squinted in thought. “Would you not get warmer with a blanket? I’m pretty sure trying to fit you in my mouth would not end up with the best of consequences.” His ponderings were running along literal lines again, unfortunately. Innuendo was only something he was learning of now, what with living with Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean gasped at the implication of being in his mouth. “No, but I can think of one part of my anatomy that I wouldn’t mind you trying to fit in your mouth.”

“……….” Cas took this in and eyed him over, clearly thinking he was being strange. “What part?” He demanded in return, because there were some he just wouldn’t be able to. A foot for instance most definitely wouldn’t fit in his mouth. The Winchester took the opportunity to lick his lips and lean forward to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “Just how much of that porn do you remember, Cas?” Flushing at the sudden turn of conversation, Castiel swallowed at Dean’s voice so close to his ear. “I only watched about fifteen minutes before you turned it off.”

Dean’s tone lowered into a gravelly whisper, lips brushing against his ear. “Well, Cas.. the part right after he’s done spanking her and she kneels in front of him in order to pay for the pizzas…. did you see that part?” Blushing crimson now, Cas let out a quiet flustered rerk, his hands moving to cover his face. He thought they weren’t supposed to _talk_ about it. “Y-Yes…” The taller man chuckled in response, leaning forward to twine their fingers together and to press a kiss to his angel’s hot cheek. “And did you see what she did while she was on her knees?” Castiel bit his lip. His throat was closed around any attempt at words, so he just nodded, his fingers still and loose in Dean’s.

The hunter leaned closer and nibbled on his lobe, soothing it with his tongue afterwards. “I want that, Castiel. I want you to kneel to me and take me so far into your mouth, I’m in your throat. I want you to suck me down until I cum down that throat of yours and dribble out the corners of your mouth. And then I want to fall to my knees and do the same to you. ‘S that something you want?”

Castiel shivered at the hot whisper in his ear, and let out a quiet moan. To his embarrassment, he felt his knees give out, forcing him to catch himself on Dean’s shoulders. He cleared his throat, feeling rather hot. “I….I’ve never done that before.” He murmured in reply, blushing brightly at the mental image it conjured. Of course, in his mind they were still pretty much fully clothed. He wasn’t so adept at the imagery yet. Luckily, Dean caught him, grinning at the way his words affected the celestial being. “No? Never? Not even with the Other Dean?”

His gaze skittered away, a bashful titter bubbling out. Cas hadn’t really thought they’d talk about this _out loud._ Especially to Dean...about his...ex. That it was an alternate version of him somehow made it even worse. “Well he did it to me, but I’ve...never….” Cas cleared his throat, trying to be rid of the embarrassment caught in his throat.

Dean pulled back, giving the angel a surprised look. “Really? A version of me didn’t want your mouth? Didn’t want to watch those lips bob on me? Jesus, Cas. Now you’ve got me wonderin’ what kind of a person this version of me was.” A brow arched, the hunter blinked and shrugged. “—And just how hung you are… for me to never ask you to.”

Castiel shot Dean a put-upon glance. “I…there weren’t many instances…We only got to that point twice. H-He never…I mean and then I never…” He cleared his throat again. Something was caught in it, that was all. “He was part demon, though I doubt that has any influence on his sexual practices.”

“Huh.”  Dean slightly frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Only a couple of times? That’s a shame, Cas.” Gentle as anything, he lifted a hand to run his fingers over Castiel’s jaw. “I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t want to, though.” He reassured softly.

Castiel ducked his head shyly. “It wasn’t  _un_ -pleasant…” He mumbled, and shuffled his foot. “I suppose it is due to the fact that he was fond of long absences than anything.” Their relationship had been...tumulus and somewhat toxic. But what could you expect from a demon? Cas wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking at the time, but he had a feeling it had something to do with simply wanting a companion so desperately he’d been willing to overlook the discrepancies.

Dean looked vaguely troubled. “I’m sorry, Angel.” He murmured, and punctuated the words by bending to press a kiss to his lips, lingering close afterward. “I’m more fond of you than absences.” He reassured, voice low. Castiel didn’t hesitate to slide his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him slowly, a small smile threatening to appear. “You are?” He fidgeted, looking off to the side and back to Dean again. “You won’t have anyone else right?”

The hunter frowned. “Have anyone else? You mean be in a relationship? No, Cas. It’ll be jus’ you.” Cas let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and smiled in relief. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean tilted his head, smiling back. “For what? Being faithful to you isn’t somethin’ to be thanking me for… It won’t ever be an issue, Cas. You’re the one, the only one.” Cas dipped his gaze. “Yes, well…the-  _other_  Dean. He had someone else as well. I didn’t know if…” he wasn’t all the versed on modern relationships. He had a view on how they were _supposed_   to go...but that hadn’t been how it’d gone for him so far. So he’d been starting to think it’d changed when he hadn’t been paying attention.

Dean sighed. “Yeah, well… I can say this because he’s me, and I can totally say this ‘bout myself, but that’s freakin’ stupid. He’s freakin’ stupid. Jesus.” He shook his head in disgust. Castiel sighed softly. “It was my fault, he already had the other when I showed up. I-I just didn’t know if that was something you all had in common….” He added. Somehow even after everything he couldn’t help defending him...or was he defending himself? He wasn’t quite sure. He nervously fiddled with the hem of Dean’s shirt again, showcasing his worry. Dean shook his head before pressing another couple of kisses to his lips in reassurance. “No, Castiel, it’s not. At least, not with me. Like I said, you’re it. And hey, if there’s anything else you’re worried about or… or you’re wonderin’, you bring it up, you hear? I don’t want you feelin’ like I don’t love you.”

Cas flushes a light pink, but smiles brightly, leaning into Dean and pressing his own kiss to the hunter. “I’ll remember.” He said fondly, nuzzling into his neck with abject affection. “I love you very much.” Dean held him close and turned his face into his hair, kissing the side of his head. “Good.” He took in a deep breath at his confession, still not used to hearing the words. “Thanks, Cas.”

He didn’t need to hear Dean say it back, he knew he did anyway. Castiel had long since known Winchesters had troubles expressing their emotions. Besides, he’d just about said he’d loved him just a little while ago. So he smiled into Dean’s shoulder, his nose buried in the hollow above the hunter’s collarbone. “You’re welcome.” He said in a near whisper, content to be holding and be held.

“So, uh…” Dean started, and waited for Cas to look up at him to wiggle his eyebrows. “Still up for what we were talkin’ about earlier, Cas?”  He said in a teasing manner. Dean’s words were met with a long, blank look before a blush crept up Castiel’s collar and stained his cheekbones again, and he broke the gaze, shuffling. “I’m nervous.” He said in a near-whisper.

Dean tilted his head, the side of his mouth upturning, as if Cas was cute for admitting this. “Nervous? Really?” Castiel huffs. “Angels can get nervous Dean.” He says in a tone that clearly says for-Father’s-sake-Dean-angels-aren’t-emotionless. The hunter chuckles. “Alright, calm down Cas.” He leaned forward to press another reassuring kiss to his mouth. “You know you don’t have to be nervous ‘round me.” He purred.

Cas watched Dean with wide eyes, about a half an inch from his face. “I can’t help it in this instance. I would honestly rather not be nervous. It makes my vessel uncomfortable.” Dean chuckled deeply, “Breathe, Cas. Relax.” He brought one of hands up to tangle in Castiel’s hair at the back of his head, rubbing his neck softly with his fingertips, “I don’t wanna make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, though.” The tension that had slowly and unsuspectingly crept into Cas slowly flooded out again, eyelids lowering slightly at Dean’s fingers carding through his hair. He made a small humming noise of agreement, and leaned his forehead against the other’s jaw with a tiny purr. “I’m sure it isn’t the most difficult of tasks.”

Dean gulped, tilting his head down to nuzzle his nose into Castiel’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple, “We can do this slow if you wanna, Cas. We don’t hafta go… all the way.” He mumbled, his other hand coming up to slip his fingers under the angel’s collar to cup his neck. Castiel smiled softly, soaking up the affectionate touches, arms still around the hunter’s neck, standing on his toes. “Dean I’ve been ‘All that way’ before. I just haven’t done that particular sexual overture previously.”

"Oh," Dean laughed at himself, "Thought that’s what you were nervous ‘bout." He backed up, pulling Castiel towards the bedroom. "Then c’mon. Let’s get this thing X-Rated." He grinned widely, boots thumping as he walked backwards. “Dean we’ve talked about this before.” Cas mentioned, walking on his tip-toes along with Dean, a slow blush painting his cheekbones. “That doesn’t mean it’s not still nerve-inducing, I’ve only tried it once.” Dean opened his bedroom door behind him, pulling Cas through it as he sat on the bed, “That’s okay. We can go slow if you want. No pressure to do it tonight.” He told him, fingers sliding under his coat to push it over his shoulders and down his arms to puddle on the floor.

It didn’t occur to Castiel right away to sit down as well, so he found himself standing between Dean’s knees as the hunter pushed his coat off. “Are you nervous?” He asked Dean quietly, letting the other start pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders as well. Dean shrugged softly, fingers going to Castiel’s tie to unknot it as soon as his jacket was off, “I guess I am a little.” He admitted, green eyes darting from the tie to Cas’ face, “Okay, maybe more than a little.” He sighed and chewed on his lower lip, pulling on the tie, eyebrows furrowing as his jaw clenched. "I just don’t want to mess it up, Cas." He admitted softly, hand coming up to cup his jaw.

Cas let the jacket pool on the ground as well. It was ridiculous how he already felt rather exposed, being fully clothed as he was. He just wasn’t… _as_ clothed. He tried to forget the feeling, a small furrow appearing on his brow. He ignored the tie, which was loosened enough to show the hollow of his neck between the collar of his shirt, and leaned down to kiss Dean softly, trying to be reassuring. When he pulled back he smiled shyly. “I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time.”

Dean kissed him back longingly, leaning forward to chase after his lips as he broke their kiss. He gasped, his eyes going wide at Castiel’s words, “You… you have?” He whispered, amazed that he would feel that way about such an insignificant human like himself. “I… Hell, Cas, there isn’t anything special about me.” He gave him a humble smile, a blush creeping up his neck. One of Castiel’s hands moved from Dean’s shoulders, where they had found themselves after the kiss to cup Dean’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly over the hunter’s cheekbone. He tilted his head to the side, studying every freckle and inch of his skin. Green eyes. “You are very special. Your modesty is just one of the qualities I love about you.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead this time.

"C’mere my Angel." Dean whispered, hands going to Castiel’s collar to pull him back down for him to press kisses against his mouth, nibbling on them and coaxing them open. He scooted back on the bed, pulling Cas with him, holding him around his waist. As soon as he had enough room, he flipped them over, trapping Cas’ body underneath his as he straddled his hips, resting on his elbows. He kissed a line over his jaw to his neck, nuzzling it as he pressed soft kisses to his pulse point, "So glad you’re mine, Cas."

Another purr vibrated in Castiel’s throat, eyes closing as he kissed Dean back, slowly drowning in a million brushes of his lips and drags of his teeth and tongue. He didn’t even notice crawling onto the bed, tie on the floor, until he suddenly found himself with his shoulders to the sheets. A small smile appeared, skin flushed, as he tried not to giggle at Dean’s cheek brushing his neck. “I’ll always be yours Dean.” He said, voice surprisingly deadpan despite the laughter threatening to creep in. “God,” Dean growled against his neck, pushing his hips down into Castiel’s as he thrust against him, “I hope so. Don’ think I can stand to see you with anyone else.” He admitted, fingers going to Castiel’s buttons to undo them slowly.

Cas wasn’t prepared for the sudden rock of hips against him, which showed in his small, choked off gasp, hands moving to tangle fingers in Dean’s shirt. He swallowed slowly, looking down to track Dean’s movements and the slow widening of his white shirt, baring skin. Cas cleared his throat, a small pink flush coating his cheeks. “There isn’t anyone else.” Dean sighed, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, grinning at Castiel. “I like the sound of that, Cas. Just mine.  _All_ mine.” He sighed as he rocked up to engage Castiel in another lengthy wet kiss, fingers dancing over his skin before pressing his hand flat against his chest, able to finally feel him, skin-on-skin for the first time.

Cas had just enough time to beam a smile at Dean before his mouth was engaged again. His legs tangled with the hunter’s longer ones, hands digging lightly into the other’s back as their tongues tangled and retreated and plundered. He sort of felt like he was slowly melting into the bed, shivers running over his skin in the wake of Dean’s fingers over his skin. Dean seemed to surround him. It was… different than the last time. A vague voice chirped in the back of his head that it was probably the bond. He didn’t pay it much mind, as he was too busy cautiously sucking Dean’s lower lip into his mouth. Dean groaned, head going dizzy with the feel of Castiel’s Grace pulsating around in his brain, dancing its emotions between aroused and happy. “Damn, Cas.” he groaned as he finally pulled away to press kisses down his chest, leaving a trail of dots over his chest and down to his belly button, softly blowing cold air after he was down by his pantline.  “Whaddya want, Cas? You want my mouth? Or you want us to-to-” He paused, licking his lips as they suddenly went very dry, “You wanna make love?”

Dean wasn’t the only one that was dizzy. He felt like his head was spinning with too many emotions. Of course, he was only used to feeling one, maybe two or possibly three at a time. And never lust. It would have been new if not for the…well. Handful of times he’d experienced it before. Cas bit his lower lip, still tasting Dean on his tongue as his chest and stomach tensed under Dean’s mouth. The scratch of stubble against his skin, warm mouth, fingertips, breath.  
He reached down, softly tracing Dean’s lips with a finger, licking his own lips in a mirror of Dean’s action. He was silent for a moment, intent on his skin against Dean’s mouth, before he smiled shyly. “I am comfortable with whatever you are.” 

Dean chest constricted and expanded at the same time, giving him a complicated feeling that tore a whine from his throat. Well, score one for Castiel. First person to make him whine since he was fourteen. Castiel’s eyes, which were nearly closed at the time, widened at the noise. Well. He hadn’t heard that sound come from anyone but a puppy before. And Dean was definitely not sad. He made a mental note of this and stored it away for future reference.

Dean chewed on his lip again, fingers deftly undoing Castiel’s belt, almost shivering at the sound of it clearing the belt loops in quick succession. He gulped and his hands hovered over the button and fly of his trousers, “Can we-? It’s just—I’ve wanted—so long.” He couldn’t get the full sentence out, the words tumbling out on their own.

Cas tried very hard not to clear his throat again, though the slow build of both anticipation and embarrassment did nothing for the flush that tinged his ears red. It would just spread to his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest once he…well. Him and Dean…or… Even thinking about it was making him blush. But he wasn’t about to turn back. He might be embarrassed— he hadn’t been naked in front of someone in…awhile; but he didn’t want to stop. So he nodded quickly at Dean’s half-garbed ask for permission.

Dean sighed, watching his hands slightly tremble as he undid Castiel’s pants, moving back up to lick and nibble at his lips. Luckily, the distraction of Dean’s mouth saved Cas from obsessing, as he was wont to do, instead softly pressing fingers to either side of Dean’s neck as they kissed. He vaguely recognized the faint straining feeling on his nether regions, but he ignored it.

“Get naked, Cas. I need you. Now.” Dean growled as he reached back, pulling his shirt over his head before throwing it haphazardly across the room, uncaring of where it went. He quickly rose on his knees, undoing his own button and fly of his jeans, sliding off the bed to shimmy out of them. After he threw his pants in the same direction of his shirt, he finally turned back to Castiel, chest heaving as he took gulps of breath in. 

Cas nearly protested at Dean pulling away, biting his lip instead at Dean’s tone of voice. He found he didn’t mind Dean’s usually annoyingly demanding nature in this situation. There was a faint breeze as he disappeared with the sound of fluttering, only to reappear before Dean’s shirt hit the floor. His clothes were all neatly folded over a nearby chair, and he was in nearly the exact position he was in before, except now he was leaning up on his elbows and was openly gaping at Dean’s crotch.

Dean’s eyes moved back and forth between Castiel’s face and where his cock was straining, red and swollen against his abdomen. He even shifted a little to the side, wondering if maybe, perhaps Cas was looking at something that just made it _look_ like he was staring at him. After his eyes trailed after him, he cleared his throat, feeling the need to cover up and fighting against his hands wanting to cover himself. "Cas—?" he asked, unsure. If Cas had done this with another Dean, shouldn’t they all be built the same?

Cas let out a small ‘Eeurk’ noise, suddenly aware that he had been staring with an intensity that had been previously reserved for Dean’s eyes. He blushed crimson, glancing up, then away, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Well. Now he just made both of them embarrassed.  
He cleared his throat, carefully training his eyes at Dean’s face, holding a hand out towards the hunter. “I apologize for staring. Come.” If Dean got on the bed, he wouldn’t be so incredibly exposed, as he was starting to feel again.

Dean smiled, coming back onto the bed at Castiel’s insistence, “What was that starin’ for, Cas?” He asked softly, laying down on his side next to him, trailing a finger down over a cheek. He watched as it followed his jawline and up over Castiel’s lips to trace them before meeting his eyes again. Castiel’s eyes closed for a second, leaning into Dean’s feather light tough as he rolled onto his own side, facing Dean. He blinked open his eyes, pressing a soft, instinctive kiss to the tip of Dean’s finger. He would have ducked his head again, but it would have put his line of sight right in the path of what he was trying to avoid staring at again.  “I mean—I thought you—with the other Dean…” the words were tripping over each other again and Dean bit down on his cheek to attempt to stop the train of his thoughts through his mouth. 

A couple of Castiel’s own fingers ran down Dean’s shoulder, right over where the scar once was. “I did.” He still looked embarrassed. And red. “I just never…” he cleared his throat. “I mean we did but I never got the…there was no occasion.” He said, trying both to answer and avoid saying it outloud.

Dean tilted his head softly, confused, “Oh… you mean..” His eyes ticked around as he looked for the tactful words, “He just bent you over?” He asked, biting his lip afterwards. He gulped, unsure of how to feel about that. Part of him could see the animalistic need for it, while another part shriveled at the idea of treating Cas like he wasn’t as special as he was.  He returned his eyes back to Castiel’s deep blue ones, “I’m sorry, Angel.” He apologized, a slight wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows in a furrow.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he shook his head. “I was on my back, there was no bending.” He informed Dean, as if this was incredibly vital information for Dean to know. He reached up to softly smooth the furrows out of Dean’s brow with light fingers, tipping his head to one side. “You do not need to apologize, you did not do anything.” He assured the other, overlooking that he could have meant this version of Dean or both in general.

Dean shuddered out a sigh and shook his head, “Still. It wasn’t… there. I’m gonna make up for it right now.” He promised before pressing a lengthy, meaningful kiss to his mouth. When he broke away for air, he chewed on his lip once more, anxiety settling in to his stomach as he reached for the bottle of lube in the drawer of the nightstand. One of Castiel’s hands inched around the back of Dean’s neck as they kissed, a small pleasured noise purring in the back of Castiel’s throat as he felt his anxiety start to ebb. Unfortunately, it seemed to have all flown into the hunter, from the look on his face as he reached for a small bottle that Cas eyed with open curiosity. Dean licked his lips and gulped as he settled between Castiel’s legs on his knees, heart jumping into his throat at the sight of him naked, and in his own bed no less.

Cas was still pretty sure Dean was feeling unnecessarily guilty, since it was coming off him in waves. He figured Dean wasn’t in the best frame of mind to be talked out of it however. Winchesters never were really. He was trying very hard not to be embarrassed about Dean’s gaze on his skin, and only shifted a little, fingers twisting in the blankets nervously.

“Do you need me to… stretch you?” He asked, squirting more than enough of the liquid onto his fingertips before closing the bottle and returning it to the table. Cas blinked at Dean. “Do you think it’s necessary?” Dean shrugged at his question, “It’s up to you to decide that, Cas, not me.” He started slicking himself up and looked over Castiel once more, sitting back on his haunches, chewing on his cheek. Cas watched with wide eyes at Dean’s hand sliding over himself. He seemed so…sure of what he was doing. Cas wasn’t sure about any of the process leading up to this. He’d seen that one porn of course- and the(-cough- once) time he’d done it before, but it’d seemed a little more rushed than this time, he hadn’t had time to ponder all the complexities.

“I jus’ don’t wanna hurt you.” Dean admitted softly before leaning over Castiel’s body to kiss him again. He groaned openly against his mouth at the feel of most of their skin in contact with each other’s, his now lubed-up dick rubbing against Cas’. 

Castiel smiled into the kiss, hands curling lightly over Dean’s shoulderblades, a small whimper mingling with Dean’s groan. His fingers pressed a little harder into freckled skin as he slid his tongue along the hunters’ before pulling back just enough to get words out. “It’s very…” He kissed Dean again. “…hard to…” Another kiss. “…hurt me Dean.” Kiss. “In a…” A nip to Dean’s lower lip. “…physical aspect anyway.” He tried to nudge him along by winding his legs around the hunter and bucking his hips pointedly. A perk of being a nearly indestructible being, not needing to take quite as many precautions as humans. A thought, a faint flick of grace, and he was soft, slicked and ready for whatever Dean had in mind for this particular venture.

“Don’t care,” Dean mumbled back, unknowing of the preparation Cas had made with little effort. Nonetheless he shifted to line himself up as he and Castiel continued their conversation while kissing, “Wanna make you feel good, Cas.” He softly pressed against him, gasping in surprise as his angel seemed completely relaxed and easily accepted him. 

Castiel made a bit of a muffled ‘mmnf’ sound into Dean’s mouth. Instinctively, he started to tense against the intrusion, but luckily he remembered that was apparently not something one would want, so he forced his vessel to relax, a low, gasped whimper bubbling to the surface as a sharp sting echoed through his vessel. Fingers scratched lightly down Dean’s shoulderblades as he arched his neck, doing his best not to show any signs of discomfort. The kisses helped. 

“Damn, Cas.” He cursed, resting on his elbows as he kissed a wet trail around his chin and over his neck. “Can’t believe—” he groaned, nose nuzzling into Castiel’s shoulder, “—this is happenin’.” Dean growled at the soft scratches from Castiel’s fingers, his own teeth nipping softly at his collarbone in response. He started his soft thrusts, keeping them shallow to try and allow Cas as much time to get used to him as possible before he really started to get into it. "You… okay?" Dean huffed, tongue coming out to bring Castiel’s lobe between his teeth. 

Cas’ eyes closed, biting his lower lip as Dean started to move. He tried taking his mind off the gradual transition from sting to pleasure, and he caught on the memory of that babysitter and the pizzaman. Perhaps they had some…good ideas? He was sure he wouldn’t ever think of doing some of those things (he really didn’t want to smack Dean’s ass- no matter what Gabriel said) but some he could. So he shifted, legs winding tighter around Dean’s waist. He couldn’t be sure if it was that or Dean’s teeth in his ear(though the ear was probably the reason) that caused him to let out his first moan. It wasn’t loud, and it was pretty breathy, but it was there. Words weren’t easily formed. “Uh huh.” He gulped.

Dean took Castiel’s legs winding their way around him as a sign to continue, and felt his whole body tremble at the moan that he released. “Jesus, Cas.” He growled, sweat starting to bead on his forehead at the sheer determination of trying to hold back for Cas’ sake. He didn’t want to treat this like another easy night with a floozie he picked up in a bar — he wanted to show Cas just how much he meant to him. “Feel so good.” He told him, grunting as he sped up, “Love you, Cas. Hnng. My Angel.”

 _“Deannn…”_  Cas whimpered in response, heat starting to race through his veins as his skin started to tingle. He bit his lip a little harder, trying to muffle another moan.  _“Mine…”_  He keened quietly, words feeling like they were trickling out of his ears, fingers sliding down the length of Dean’s back, trailing over spine and muscle, his breath starting to hitch a little faster against Dean’s neck.  _“Good…”_  Cas gasped, experimentally angling his hips.

Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel was mirroring his words unconsciously, or if he were mirroring them on purpose, sending the same words to him. He gasped, all the air going out of him as Cas moved against him, moving his hips. A strong shiver tickled its way down his spine, causing his shoulders to shake in its intensity as he groaned against Cas’ shoulder, raising up slightly to seek out his mouth.

Cas murmured Dean’s name again, fingers stroking up his back to card through the hunter’s hair as he kissed Dean with seemingly more enthusiasm than he’d ever had. Or maybe he was just getting the hang of it. Likely, as he was currently tracing the roof of Dean’s mouth with his tongue as if he had been doing it for years. He decided he liked copulating very much, it was even worth the initial discomfort, as the pain was now nonexistent and Dean’s noises rang in his ears.

Dean’s heart seemed to skip a beat at the feel of Castiel’s tongue dueling with his, rolling and tangling together. His whole body shuddered as he kept his rhythm up, tilting to press all of himself into Cas. He pulled away and tilted slightly, reaching between them to experimentally wrap his hand around Castiel softly, stroking a few times.

Castiel’s hands fell from Dean’s hair to tangle in the sheets once more, a long moan sounding from his throat. His head tipped backwards, his spine arching slightly as he felt Dean’s palm press against where what seemed like all the blood of his vessel (as well as his thoughts) had concentrated. He bit his lip, breathing hard, before he turned his gaze to Dean, eyes shining bright with grace. “Dean.” He mewled. “More…?” It was phrased like a question, though the attempt seemed to be taken away slightly by his breathy tone.

Dean nodded, concentrating on timing his thrusts with his strokes and not coming too soon. He wanted this to be special for Castiel, too.  He closed his eyes tightly, panting in time with his thrusts that he realized had gotten to be a little overpowering and was slamming the headboard into the wall. "God, Cas. Yes. Hnng. Yes." His mouth trailed out, mouth dry, “‘M not gonna… gonna last much longer." He moaned into his ear, pressing kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder, teeth scratching across his collarbone.

Being an angel, Cas didn’t have any complaints about Dean’s use of force, as paltry as it might have been compared to what might have hurt him. He did, however, fist the sheets tighter for leverage, moans and whimpers spilling unheeded out of his mouth now.  
Sensation, while more attainable in his condition compared to his first span of time on Earth, was still something he marveled at sometimes for being just out of his reach. Sometimes he worried he wasn’t feeling it quite as much as others, or perhaps the same way. That was why he kept his hands firmly in the sheets, in case he might cause damage to Dean’s fragile human form.  
Skin flushed, Cas shivered as he felt Dean’s teeth against his skin, reveling in the other’s motions, though that elusive moment he felt was still out of reach. He let out a choked-off whimper of frustration. _“Dean. More.”_  He keened. Of course, by ‘more’ he really meant ‘harder’, but he wasn’t the most eloquent of angels at the moment. 

Dean humphed and let go of Cas to wrap an arm under his bowed spine to roll them over, kissing and nipping at his ear once more, “You take control of it, Cas. C’mon Angel.” He hadn’t had many instances where he allowed another to take control of a situation, especially sexually; even the girls he had taken back to the motels to have fun with, he always let them know just  _who_  was in control, and that was always him. But for some reason, with Cas, he didn’t mind sharing. He didn’t mind the thought of Castiel dominating him; maybe it was the knowledge of him being a General in Heaven that made the thought easy to come by.

He groaned at the image of Castiel ordering him around in the bedroom, calling him things like  _Soldier_ and  _Private_. 

Castiel’s moan turned to a squeak of surprise as they rolled over, eyes closing and shuddering at Dean’s mouth on his ear, swallowing as the position just pushed Dean further into him. His hands cautiously curled over the Winchester’s shoulders, and he wiggled his hips before leaning up slightly, breath sawing in and out.   
He looked down, gaze darting, before looking back to Dean. “What do I do?” He breathed, not sure how to move in this position. Seemed more difficult than the one previously. 

"Whatever feels good." Dean instructed, breath still coming out in pants as his hands rubbed over his legs and up, over Cas’ hips and abdomen before reaching his chest and rubbing back down. His eyes zeroed in on the amulet around Castiel’s neck and felt himself jerk in response to the thought of how attractive the necklace looked on him. Looked like it belonged there all along.

 _Whatever feels good._  Seems simple enough. A soft pleasured sound murmured out of Castiel’s throat, leaning into Dean’s fingers and palms, though instead of moving his hips like most normal people, he bent his head, one hand on the back of Dean’s neck, and kissed him again. Kissing felt good, and he knew how to do it. So he figured he was allowed.

Dean sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Castiel back, one hand going to wrap around his wrist and to trail his fingers down his forearm. He gasped, pressing back into the mattress as he decided to concentrate on the Grace that he was feeling, a kaleidoscope of color bursting behind his eyes as he saw stars. There was a smidgen of uncertainty, and anxiety, but the biggest waves hitting him were of lust, want and love.  "Love you too, Cas." He muttered as the kiss lingered. 

“Mmn…” Cas huffed and smiled faintly, brushing his lips back and forth against Dean’s. He hadn’t said anything, but it only took a second to realize Dean was reading him. Tugging Dean a little closer, he lightly bit at his bottom lip and purposely sent a blast of want towards Dean, his other hand curling over his shoulder. He had a secret intention to maybe remark Dean later, he liked seeing the handprint there; but now really wasn’t the time to think about it. He shifted his hips, attempting to prompt Dean into moving again.

Dean gasped audibly, back bowing at the feel of Castiel sending an extra-strong wave of want towards him. His hands immediately found Cas’ hips and pulled him up, only to bring him back down roughly, causing him to pant, “Fuck, Castiel. Feel so dammit good.” He growled the words into his shoulder, grunting as he started a quick rhythm.

Cas let out a surprised moan. Ah, now he knew why this position could be pleasurable. He bit his lip, leaning up and rocking into Dean’s urges, his cautious movements quickly gaining as he got used to the right way to press himself. He keened Dean’s name into the hunter’s ear, his hold tightening near to bruising.

Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head with his name being whimpered from Cas’ lips. Damn, he wanted to hear that for the rest of his life. Dean growled, his chest rumbling as he turned and caught his lips in between thrusts, sighing afterwards. “Want you so bad Cas. Fuck—so good, Angel.” The words started coming out again, no filter between what he was thinking and what he was saying.

The small keens Castiel let out whenever Dean buried himself into him again were muffled in the kisses, and he reached up to tangle his fingers in Dean’s short hair, gasping against his lips. “Dean…” He whimpered like a prayer, between moans and pants. “Love- you.” His voice was low and gravely enough that he barely recognized it. One hand shifted to dig into the sheets, as, while the angel was preoccupied with the slow build of tension on his lower stomach, his wings flickered briefly, arched over them both, translucent. It was just barely a glimpse of shadow, something outlined and threatening to pierce the plane, before it was gone again.

Dean gasped at Castiel’s admission, pressing kisses to his neck and collarbone, skirting his mouth up over his jaw, nibbling at his scruff, “You close, Cas? I’m so close. Can’t…” He growled, deep and loud, the sound muting out the slaps of their flesh, “Can’t hold on much longer.” True to his word, he felt his balls draw in tight to his body, eyes opening to catch a sliver of a shadow of Castiel’s wings before a hot, white light came through and he gasped, “Fuck, Cas. Yeah, you’re close. I’m gonna come, Cas. I can’t hold out, Angel.” He grunted in his ear before back bowing, came hard with a sharp yell.

Cas shivered, eyes closed as Dean’s lips coasted over his skin, his free hand curling over the now scarless shoulder. He bit his lip, Dean’s words causing a shiver to course down his spine, a long moan rumbling from his throat. He actually muttered a little as well, though in his haze he had slipped into Enochian, gasping in a strained voice complicated and otherwordly phrases as tension bracketed him. It was only a split second before he came that he had enough lucidity to clamp both hands over Dean’s eyes, a cry(more like a roar to Dean most likely) sounding from him, tone ringing with his true voice. A blast of blinding white light accompanied this, both coupling to create a small sonic boom, blowing out all the windows and lightbulbs in a three mile radius. It ended almost as soon as it began, the light disappearing and Cas falling to sprawl on top of Dean, hands pulling back, shivering and panting, paying no mind to the mess that was now wet between them.

"Holy… Shit." Dean huffed as soon as he was able to get his breath back, arms still around Castiel. He looked around, completely aware of the chill of the room as the windows let in a breeze, "What the hell was that, Cas?" He asked, tilting his head to take him in. He groaned as he lifted Cas up a bit, pulling his rapidly flaccid member out of him, sighing after he slid out.

“…” Castiel tipped his head up towards Dean, his breath already having rightened itself. A small mewl of disappointment mumbled out of him as Dean pulled out, trying to push aside the sudden empty feeling it triggered. Dean, pushing himself up a bit onto his elbows, he glanced around the room at the different lamps and through the room into the bathroom, where the light bulbs had all broken. "Hot damn." He muttered, eyebrows risen up into his hairline.

Cas followed Dean’s gaze around the room, sitting up on Dean’s hips, taking in the shards of glass on the ground and the fluttering curtains over the broken windows. He looked sheepish. “I’m sorry about your windows Dean. I will fix them.” Dean nodded, still dumbstruck, “Yeah, that would be a good idea, Cas. Uh..” He rose his eyebrows again from them falling down into a furrow, “So… you release a big ol’ a-bomb of Grace when you have an orgasm?” He asked, looking around the room once more before flopping down with a curse on his back, sighing. "Goddamn it. You probably broke my tv, too. Not to mention the windows in the car…" He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.

Cas, despite still being naked on top of Dean, not to mention both of them covered in spunk, still had the presence of mind to blush, embarrassed. “Apparently.” He mumbled, looking off to the side. “It wasn’t this bad the other time…” He pondered under his breath. “I said I will fix it Dean.” He said, shifting behind him to start tugging the sheets up and wrapping one round his shoulders, starting to shuffle across the bed towards his discarded clothes. “Hey, hey,” Dean’s hand shot out to grab hold of Castiel’s wrist, tugging him back, “Don’t you know about cuddling? Come back.” He reached over to pull out a few tissues out of the box on the nightstand, wiping the mess off of his stomach with one of them before tossing it in the direction of the bathroom, offering Castiel the other. 

Cas paused, shooting Dean a somewhat puzzled look before scooting back over and taking the tissue gingerly. He opened his mouth, then closed it again and silently mimicked Dean’s actions before curling close to Dean’s side, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other’s neck.

Dean moaned, turning his head into Castiel’s hair, “Okay, maybe you should take care of the windows up here. It’s kinda cold.” He chuckled, moving to press a kiss to his brow, “But once you come back, we’re totally discussing that a-bomb that you just set off, ‘kay?” He asked, pulling back to smile at him before rubbing the side of his thumb along his jaw, kissing him tenderly.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas shucked the sheet and tucked it over Dean, a tiny purr rumbling in the back of his throat from the kiss. “….If you insist…” Cas mumbled, sliding an arm around Dean’s neck as their lips met slowly. He hummed, a smile crinkling his expression. “I won’t take long.” He said in a low voice, pecking Dean again before disappearing with a small breeze and a fluttering noise.

It only took a minute or two, somewhere in the silence the glass on the floor rematerialized in the panes, both windows and lightbulbs repairing themselves. When Cas flew in again he was completely dressed, though lacking a tie…and his hair was obviously not bothered with, by the messy state he’d left it in. “I bought a new television, I didn’t trust my repair skills in that area.” He informed Dean. The hunter’s eyes widened as he took in his appearance. He’d felt the loss of Castiel and his Grace immediately, but it was a relief when they both returned. “You  _bought_ one?” He sat up, resting on his side on one elbow. “And you dressed, too.” He almost pouted. After being able to see Cas without clothes, he found it difficult to look at him with clothes on. He pulled the sheets back, rubbing the bed between them, “Since everything’s fixed, come back. Preferably without the clothing.” He shrugged, lips quirking upwards in a small smile. He just wanted to feel him close again.

Cas looked down at his clothes, plucking at his shirt between two fingers. “Flying is uncomfortable without vestments.” He said, though he did give Dean a shy smile and pulled off his coat. “Money isn’t much of an issue for angels.” He said, neatly folding the coat and placing it on the chair it was on before and doing the same with his jacket. “I didn’t want to risk damaging it further by trying to fix it myself.” Cas deftly unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled the belt, slid off both the boxers and pants, folding each item neatly before climbing back among the sheets with Dean, immediately wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him softly. “Are you still cold? I can raise the temperature of the room.” 

“ _Again_?” Dean teased, kissing him back and rubbing fingers up his arm to curve around his shoulder and follow down his side, “I don’t think I’m ready.” “…” Cas tilted his head, pondering Dean’s words for a long moment, though a small smile did linger around his expression. Not because he got Dean’s tease (being the overly literal creature he was), but because he liked Dean’s smile, directed at him alone.

Dean grinned before letting the words lull for a few moments, growing serious, “But really, Cas. What  _was_ that? Anna… I mean..well.. she didn’t do that.” He didn’t mean to judge Cas by previous experiences, but found himself doing it all the same. He looked down, eyes immediately going to the necklace, the only thing Cas was wearing, and licked his lips, “I’m not tryin’ to bring up a sore subject. It just… caught me off guard. An’ thank you for covering my eyes. As great as the image of watching me disappear into you was, I wouldn’t’ve wanted that to be the last thing that I ever saw.” His eyebrows ticked up once, soft smile on his face to try and soften the blow of his thoughtless words.

Castiel’s smile faded slowly, his expression sobering. Anna again. Though he loved his sister, and had long forgiven her for her… indiscretion, he still held a bit of a grudge about that incident. If she could hear the angels so well surely she would have heard of his and Dean’s history? He felt when she put her hand on his grace mark, though he didn’t tell anyone at the time. He’d felt dirty and violated for weeks after.

He pulled away slightly, his thoughts interrupted by an even worse one, his mouth gaping. Dean was watching that? He almost squawked, cheeks turning crimson. He…saw…why…well…What? His mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “Dean…why….No don’t I don’t want to know.” His hands pulled back from Dean to flutter nervously. “Anna…” The name made him want to growl with temper, especially in their current position. “She was not a full angel at the time, she was fallen.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed at the big, tumultuous waves hitting him. First there was the good ones; love and comfort. Then, suddenly they turned dark; fear and loathing and… anxiety? He blinked his eyes open from where they had closed, concentration creating a wrinkle between his eyes, “Whoa, Cas. Calm down. Jus’… calm. Wow.” He sighed, bringing his own hand away from Castiel, unsure if he wanted him in his personal space just then.

Castiel cleared his throat. “I’m calm.” He assured Dean, though he was still rather embarrassed at Dean’s words and the topic of conversation, his ire with Anna forgotten for the moment, though it reappeared shortly after, mostly in the form of disgruntlement.

"Okay. So. First off, I get that me being with Anna puts you in a.. weird position. You probably have all those lingering feelings of — you know what? Let’s move on. Just.. remember that I didn’t know the things that I know now, okay?" Dean licked his lips and fiddled with the sheet, "Don’t… feel anxious about me looking at you, or anything. That’s the last thing I want, Cas. You need to feel comfortable with me, or… or I’m not gonna be able to be comfortable." He swallowed, getting out what he needed to regarding what he had read from Castiel before going back to the original point of the conversation, “Okay, so no mojo there. Why the ‘boom’ factor with you, then?”

Cas crossed his arms. “Hmnph.” He grumbled, his jaw jutting as he looked off to the side, the same annoyed face he usually made with Dean when he was being unreasonable. He sighed, blowing out a breath as he ducked his head. “The best I can explain it is that is the point where it is hardest to control myself.” Castiel mumbled, scratching absently at a freckle on his arm. “I’m not anxious…I was…surprised.” He said under his breath. In truth, during the act he  _definitely_  wouldn’t have minded at all. But after…he was a little more reserved. (Well, so far anyway. Inhibitions were still something he grappled with.)

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the expression that he usually made when he was upset, but he stayed where he was, listening to Castiel explanation. His eyebrows rose in surprise, “Oh. You have to control it all the time? I didn’t know that.” His eyes looked around, “So… I like… blew your mind.” The smile on his face wide and brilliant before it lessened after a few moments, still there, just not as large, “Okay, Cas. So you were surprised. Because I liked watching… us.” He tried to put it in terms that wouldn’t cause him to feel more  _surprised_. 

“It doesn’t take much control, but enough to not let grace seep though or to burn away your vessel with overuse. Unless it’s a true vessel anyway.” Sometimes he thought Lucifer liked wearing his down more than was allowed just for his general dislike of the human race. “Even so it is hard not to let our light out when we get...overexcited.” Castiel huffed, rolling his eyes in a surprisingly human gesture. “Dean, even I know that idiom.” He said, though he flashed a tiny smile at the other before going back to staring at the freckle. Mostly to avoid eye contact. “That would be the gist of it.” He mumbled, clearing his throat again.

Dean smiled, placing a hand over his arm where he was staring, tiling his chin up with the other hand, making Cas look at him, “And why does that surprise you, Angel? You just supernova’ed the place and yet you’re surprised that I liked to watch the act itself? I’m more surprised you aren’t blushing at my dirty talk.” His hand moved to wrap around Castiel’s neck, cupping his face as he absently rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

At that, the blush that Cas had tried very hard to tamp down by meticulously avoiding eye contact climbed up his neck and tinged his ears and cheekbones. He tried to huff it away. It didn’t really work. “Dean, I really couldn’t help that. I- It never happened at this much of a distance before. Last time it merely rattled the windows.” He bit his lip briefly, blue eyes drilling into green. “I was trying not to.” He admitted.

Dean chuckled softly, pulling Cas in for a kiss before breaking away to kiss across his forehead, “I don’t care, Cas. I’m just curious. Never woulda thought that you could even do that.” He snuggled in further to the bed, his other hand coming out to trail up his chest and wrap around his shoulder.  He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of the angel anymore. Any skin that was revealed to him, was something that he just had to reach out and touch; making sure that he was there, he was real. 

A small hum of pleasure rumbled in Castiel’s chest, preening under Dean’s exploring fingers. In his opinion, they had spent way too much time worrying about personal space for his liking. One arm draped over Dean’s waist, idly tracing the line of his spine with light fingertips. “I can do almost anything now Dean.” He mumbled absently, eyes closed.

Dean grinned, “My boyfriend is a badass Angel.” He said aloud, laughing as he repeated it. He wasn’t laughing in a joking matter, but more of a disbelieving tone. He shook his head, moving a hand from Castiel to his own hair, rubbing at his forehead, “Man, Cas. Do you know how  _awesome_  that is?”

Cas smiled again, a small flush of happiness crawling over the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t sure he’d even get used to Dean actually saying that they were boyfriends outloud. He blinked open his eyes. “I suppose it could help in certain situations.” He deadpanned.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, laughing softly before pulling him closer, “Yeah, I’m sure it will. Like after you blow out the freakin’ windows because of the mind-blowing orgasm I gave you… and you need to repair ‘em again.” He joked, pressing a kiss to his jaw, leading to his neck.

“Maybe I should practice snapping things fixed.” He said quietly, smiling and running both hands affectionately along Dean’s upper arms and shoulderblades. He muffled a giggle that emerged at the tickling scratch of Dean’s jaw against his neck.

Dean chuckled back, nuzzling his nose into his ear, still pressing kisses along his neck, happy just with being with Castiel, the urge to seduce him weaning. “I think that we could swing that. I definitely don’t mind helping you practice. I’m happy making you explode.” He leered, teeth nipping softly at his earlobe.

Another laugh bubbled from Cas’ throat though the faint flush that coloured his cheeks. He was pretty sure it was from Dean’s words, though the small murmur of pleasure he babbled at Dean’s teeth in his earlobe suggested it might not be the case. He shuffled closer, arms around Dean’s torso as their legs tangled together.

Dean hummed at the happy sound from Castiel, grinning into the dark. “So you were saying that it was never that big before? Why do you think that is?” He asked, pulling away slightly to rub his nose against Cas’.

Cas smiled, a small cat-like purr vibrating in the back of his throat, hands spreading lightly down Dean’s back. “I’m not sure. I suppose it is a reaction of our bond.” He mumbled, tilting his head up to nuzzle his nose again, lips brushing as well. “But as my experience with such matters as intimacy is limited, I cannot be sure.”

Dean hummed back in agreement, “So you weren’t this close with the other Dean?” He asked, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. It was difficult, knowing that Cas had another relationship with someone, and might prefer that version of himself over him. 

Castiel had been pressing soft kisses along Dean’s jaw, but drew back at the question, nose wrinkling. “We had something of a complicated relationship.” Understatement. But everything had been complicated back then. He paused, fingers tracing along Dean’s collarbone and down his shoulder quietly. Cas tilted his head, looking thoughtful, and replaced his palm against Dean’s skin, wishing the mark was still there. “I’ve only raised one soul from hell, and that would be yours Dean.” His smile was wry. “If I went around pulling every version of Dean from perdition I would be a very busy angel.”

Dean shivered at the feel of Castiel’s hand lingering over his shoulder where his mark used to be. His eyes closed and he licked at his lips, feeling a soft wave of want mixed with love lap at him. He furrowed his eyebrows as Castiel started speaking again and opened his eyes to try and concentrate on what he was saying. He chuckled warmly, “Yeah, I guess you would be.” He chewed at his lip, before taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, “I’m just glad you’re here now.”

It didn’t occur to Cas that he hadn’t really answered Dean’s question directly, he really hadn’t meant to be elusive, but saying he went around torturing demons for fun with the other Dean might be a bad idea. He didn’t want Dean to see the changes what underwent his vessel after the darkness overtook him.

Cas huffed a smile, leaning back up to continue his kissed trail progress along Dean’s jaw, nuzzling his neck. “I’m happy I found you Dean. I missed you very much.”

Dean could practically  _feel_ his heart explode in his chest, a rubber band suddenly around his ribcage, making it hard to breathe. "I missed you, Cas. So much." He tightened his hold on Castiel, bending his neck to give him a kiss at his collarbone, "Still can’t believe you’re back. An’ mine."

Cas’s arms wound around Dean’s torso, both of them clinging tightly to each other in the middle of the bed. He nosed up to Dean’s ear, kissing the soft spot just under his earlobe. “I was always yours I think, Dean.” Ever since he’d gotten to know Dean. His determination, his kindness. His unrelenting, always present protectiveness and near manic obsession to do his job. He always seemed so sure of himself. He made Cas believe in his path.

Dean took in a deep breath, Castiel’s words stirring up his emotions. He knew that Castiel did not take words lightly, and that he wouldn’t have said the words, if he didn’t mean them. “Thank you.” He whispered on his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the neck. Castiel smiled against Dean’s ear, fingers mapping the indentation of Dean’s spine slowly. “For what?” He replied, felling rather warm and cuddly. If angels could sleep easily he was sure he’d already be drifting off.

He shivered slightly, goosebumps raising from the feel of Castiel’s hands on him, tracing a body that Cas knew well enough from healing every square patch of skin and slightly crooked bone when he was resurrected. “Everything.” He felt that the word encompassed what he was trying to say; raising him, putting him back together, coming back after Dean thought he’d lost him, finding him, loving him.

“…” There was a pause as Castiel considered this, but he didn’t want to bring up his many many flaws right now, not when everything was going so well. Instead he merely nuzzled at Dean’s neck and ear fondly. “You’re welcome.” He simply replied, though his tone was a tad wry. Dean didn’t even move, barely even when he talked, the words just coming out on their own, “What’s wrong, Cas? Gettin’ some…” His eyebrows finally furrowed against Castiel’s jawline, “Dunno what to even call that. Worried? Fear?” He softly pulled back to look at Cas, hand coming up to smooth over the side of his face, thumb tracing under an eye. 

Castiel tipped his head up, blinking at Dean.  This grace-reading thing wasn’t the best of ideas, he thought. It was harder to obstruct Dean from worries when he could sense his emotional response. Bothersome. “I’m not worried or afeared. There are just many things I don’t think you should be thanking me for. It doesn’t matter, I’m happy here with you, can we not sully it by disagreeing?” He hastened to add, studying Dean with a tiny furrow between his brows.

"Okay," Dean soothed, nodding. "We’ll talk about it some other time." He leaned forward to press a kiss to Castiel’s mouth, immediately getting the lap of annoyance and deciding that Cas was right; this wasn’t the best time to talk about it. "Love you, Cas." He mumbled against his lips.

“I think that warrants a thank you.” Cas said, attempting a joke in his dry way. His relieved smile melted into the kiss, a small hum of agreement in the back of his throat. He breathed a purr. “I love you as well Dean.” He said quietly, feeling like his chest was exploding and tightening at the same time.

Dean laughed at his joke, nuzzling against Castiel’s neck again as he pressed a hand to his chest, sighing in contentment. “Would you mind if I drifted off? Just for a little bit? ‘M sleepy.” Cas smiled contently, eyes closed. “I do not mind. Go to sleep and I will watch over you.” He carded a hand through Dean’s hair comfortingly.

"Perfect Angel." Dean muttered, pressing a soft kiss to his chest over Castiel’s heart before nuzzling there and letting his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean: gankingmonsters.tumblr.com  
> Cas: askpsychocas.tumblr.com


End file.
